This invention relates to a storage casing for a front landing gear of an aircraft, as well as an assembly comprising such a casing and the corresponding front landing gear.
Usually, the front landing gear of an aircraft is housed, in retracted position, in a box, also referred to as casing, located in the front portion of the fuselage of the aircraft, generally underneath the floor of the cockpit of the aircraft and of a passenger cabin.
A landing gear casing has a wall forming the interface between the pressurized interior of the aircraft and the non-pressurized exterior of this aircraft. More often than not, the landing gear casing for a front landing gear is in the form of a more or less parallelepipedal unit, of general oblong shape, comprising several panels assembled with each other: an inclined upper panel, two longitudinal vertical side panels and two transverse vertical panels. An opening is provided on the side opposite the inclined upper panel in order to allow the lowering and raising of the front landing gear.
In order to make it possible for the various panels to withstand the pressure difference between the interior and the exterior of the aircraft, a plurality of transverse stiffening ribs are arranged parallel to each other and are fastened onto the outer surface of the landing gear casing so that each one forms a rigid frame. In such a structure, the panels withstand the forces due to the pressure while the rigid frames collect these forces in order to hold the panels in place.
Such a structure is effective for ensuring the functions of mechanical resistance to the pressure and for transmitting the forces exerted by the landing gear to the fuselage of the aircraft. The landing gear casing, however, occupies a substantial volume in the space where it is installed, leaving around it little space for accommodating other items of equipment, such as computers, for example, and allowing the running of electric cables.
The document FR-2 893 588 proposes a solution to restrict the volume of a front landing gear casing for an aircraft. The landing gear casing proposed in this document comprises a box structure on which fastening of a landing gear and take-up of the forces sustained by the landing gear are implemented. In an embodiment presented in this document, a round-shaped hood is intended to take up the pressurization forces at the landing gear casing.
The document WO 2007/057400 furthermore describes a reduced-volume landing gear casing comprising a chassis to ensure the fastening and the take-up of the landing gear forces and an envelope structure added to the chassis to take up the pressurization forces.